Куго Гинджоу
, профиль персонажа | Пол = Мужской | Рост = 187 см | Вес = 90 кг | Группа крови = IV | Партнёры = Шукуро Цукишима | Бывшая фракция = Общество душ, Экзекуция | Бывшая должность = Глава Экзекуции, и.о. синигами | Бывшая база = Штаб-квартира Экзекуции | Полное подчинение = Крест плахи | Дебют в манге = Глава 424 (том 49) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 343 | Японский голос = Хироки Точи | Английский голос = Трэвис Уиллингем }} при жизни был главой организации под названием «Экзекуция». После смерти стал жить в Руконгае. Внешность Куго — довольно высокий мужчина с карими глазами , обложка и тёмными волосами до плеч, зачесанными назад. После того как он освободился от воздействия полного подчинения Шукуро Цукишимы, его волосы стали более неопрятными. Он носит тёмные штаны и светлую рубашку без рукавов, поверх которой надевает тёмную куртку с меховым воротником. Также носит крестик на тонкой цепочке. В битве с Цукишимой получил небольшой вертикальный шрам на правой брови. Характер Куго - спокойный и хладнокровный человек. Он довольно манипулятивен, например, когда он пытался нанять Икуми Унагию, чтобы проверить личность Иссина Куросаки , делая это перед Ичиго, чтобы привлечь его внимание. По словам членов его группы, он очаровательный человек, который, очевидно, уговорил их следовать за ним. Он утверждает, что носит с собой рамэн, потому что ему это нравится. Он очень осторожен и заботится о своих друзьях, так как он предупреждает их в присутствии большой опасности, сражается вместе с ними и готов даже пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти товарища.Он также, кажется, очень обеспокоен невинными людьми, и, чтобы не привлекать их, он выбирает пустые здания только в случае битвы. Иногда он может сыграть роль плохого парня, но он далеко не хорош в актерском мастерстве и вместо этого заканчивает тем, что делает из себя «клишеобразного злодея». Когда Куго не находится под влиянием Полного Подчинения Цукишимы, он очень злой и садистский, восхищенный эмоциональной и физической болью Ичиго. Он также становится очень высокомерным, хвастаясь своими достижениями и недооценивая своих противников, и безжалостен , планируя убить слепо лояльного подчиненного только потому, что он обладает большим потенциалом, чем он знает, и может создать опасность в будущем. Он очень легко возбуждается, демонстрируя психотическую улыбку всякий раз, когда он взволнован, и ему нравится рисковать, например, оставлять Исиду среди жертв Цукишимы, чтобы дать Ичиго возможность выяснить, что происходит. История Некоторое время назад Куго стал первым исполняющим обязанности синигами и получил Боевое удостоверение от капитана тринадцатого отряда Джуширо Укитаке. Неизвестно, как он получил силы синигами, но по словам капитана Сой Фонг, он убил синигами и украл их. Каким-то образом Куго узнал, что его удостоверение было наблюдательным устройством, с помощью которого Общество душ следило за ним и ограничивало его силу. Обнаружив это, Куго решил, что его предали, и пропал без вести на несколько лет. Будучи ещё исполняющим обязанности, он встретил мальчика, Шукуро Цукишиму. Узнав, что Цукишима одинок, как и он, Куго подбодрил его и сказал, что с тех пор они будут вместе. Куго учил Цукишиму использовать его силу и сражаться. Некоторое время спустя они встретили остальных членов Экзекуции и присоединились к ним. Подчинители заключили договор с Гинджоу: они поделились силами друг с другом и дали по небольшому обещанию, которое невозможно нарушить. Через семнадцать месяцев после победы над Айзеном, Куго начал охоту за Ичиго Куросаки. Цукишима заставил его и остальных членов Экзекуции поверить, что он единоличный злодей, чтобы украсть полное подчинение Ичиго Куросаки и усилить им свои. Снаряжение : Being a former Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo has his own badge.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 20 He can fuse it with his "Cross of Scaffold" to give his Fullbring sword a new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, page 18 It is unknown whether his badge has the same powers as Ichigo Kurosaki's own badge, but its purpose remains the same, namely as a surveillance device for Soul Society to observe and restrict the owner as well as absorb, analyze and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 11-12 Kūgo seems to have disabled the surveillance function by unknown means, as Soul Society couldn't locate him for a long time until he came in contact with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 8 As Ichigo defeats Kūgo, the latter's badge is broken into two.Bleach manga; Volume 54, the sketch between Chapters 476 and 477 Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Kūgo is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time.Bleach manga; Chapter 445''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 450''Bleach manga; Chapter 458, pages 16-17'' In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-4 Высокая скорость: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Kūgo can increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo is quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-3 He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 17-18 He is capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 14-15 Большая выносливость: Kūgo has a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Рукопашный бой: Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 451, pages 5-6 Способность ощущать духовное давление: He has enough spiritual power for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in Reiatsu".Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 2-13 Kūgo is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in.Bleach anime; Episode 347 He was also able to sense Tsukishima's Reiatsu drastically decreasing, and tell how much time he had to live.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 17-18 Полное подчинение : Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, page 3 *'Energy Blade': By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 12-13 Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. In this form, the Cross of Scaffold is very similar to its original form, but with significant visual differences. The center portion of the cross-guard, which originally contained the small red stone, now has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, while the hollow portion takes on a dark, metallic look. *'Fullbring Absorption': Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquefies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. The effect of the ability causes what would be normally a physical injury to leave no actual wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 6-7 *'Ability Replication': Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 15-16 :*'Partial-Control of ''Invaders Must Die: As a result of exchanging powers among all of the Fullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range. :*'''Fullbring Armor: After stealing Ichigo's Fullbring, Kúgo's body is covered in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 18-19 The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 4 :* : Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 12-14 His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 14 *'Fullbring Transference': Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-18 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After gaining part of Ichigo's reiatsu, Kūgo's own spiritual power increases greatly. His energy-based attacks become stronger''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 470, page 8 and he is able to fight Ichigo in his Shinigami form.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 15-17 *'Enhanced Energy Blast': By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 7-8 Банкай In his Bankai form, Kūgo's skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 18-19 He also gains fur pants and black shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 1 Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 1 A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 19 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-wielding opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 5 *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': His sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and is used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai.Bleach anime; Episode 366 *'Energy Beam': Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 17 Интересные факты *Музыкальная тема Куго - "Last Man Standing" группы Bon Jovi.Объявлено Тайтом Кубо на 2011 фестивале банкаев в Харуджуку *На цветной странице главы 449 у Куго голубые глаза, но на обложке пятидесятого тома они карие. Цитаты *(Рируке Докугамине) "All throughout history... Be it royals or samurai or whatever... This world has always been ruled by minorities! You're not the ones in the wrong. It's this world that's become too lenient towards idiots. It's time we changed all that. This time, we're gonna be the ones at the top of the food chain." Bleach manga; Chapter 471, page 13 * "Time will try to constantly try to catch up with you. And with a roar, it will overcome you. Do not look ahead. Hope only lies within the unforeseeable current that will close in from behind." Bleach anime; Episode 365, next episode's preview Ссылки Навигация en:Kūgo Ginjō es:Kūgo Ginjō pl:Kūgo Ginjō Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Синигами Категория:Подчинители Категория:Экзекуция Категория:Владеющие банкаем Категория:Умершие